The New DragonSlayer of Lordran
by Derekjay2000
Summary: "Come, come break the endless chain, for when the chosen are corrupt you will blaze a path forward and usher in a new age O, Herald of The First Flame" Natsu dragneel has been thrown into the world of Dark souls (God help him) and as he faces dangers, familiar faces, and a old prophecy regarding the Dragon slayer who will break the constant struggle between Light, and dark.


**Mother of god it's been awhile In the waiting for me to make this crap, some Months now actually, i'm so sorry guys but there have been some...technical difficulties...My Laptop broke... anyway I've finally got this all set up in my head now the plot, FT characters, the normal NPC's, and the whole Chosen Undead scenario, and how the FT integrates into the whole thing of Dark souls. And that wraps up the info for this Now then let's begin the new and improved DARK SOULS X FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION! **

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The New DragonSlayer of Lordran<span>**

**Ch.1-The Prelude to adventure**

Darkness...That's all our protagonist, Natsu Dragneel, could see as a pounding sensation riveted through his head and a sickening feeling came over him. He groped around the apparently endless void around him, He could feel he was standing on a solid surface, but there was no ground underneath him, no sky,walls, or anything for that matter.

"Damn, what the hell happened, where am I?" He mumbled holding and rubbing his head trying to find some relief from the Massive headache he was suffering, mangling his already messy pink hair.

'What the heck is going on? how did i even get here...Where ever 'HERE' is?' he grabbed hold of his scaly scarf and patted himself down, making sure he wasn't missing anything, all the while trying to remember what happened to him. But the Endless pounding in his head was sure as hell not helping the train of thoughts getting a rolling.

"Gah, it feels like my head is splitting open!" pain evidence in his voice as held his aching forehead "Maybe, I should try and...Walk it off" so he picked a direction and started moving in it,"Heh, maybe i'll find the exit to"

He didn't find the exit. But his head was feeling better...slightly

"Damn, this just goes on and on and onnnnn" he grumbled as he continued his fruitless journey, But something was defiantly wrong. His head was feeling better but the pain was replaced with a strange, Unnerving, pit in his stomach. And if Igneel taught him anything, it was to trust his gut. You know the feeling that someone is watching you and you can't figure out what, that's the feeling Natsu had the exact feeling.

one glance behind himself was all it took before bashing his head on something "CRAP! O, the hell!" rubbing the bump on his head as he looked up, and to his shock, and there was a sigh post in front of a large cottage with a grey cobblestone chimney with smoke coming from the top.

"...The heck, How is it possible to have not noticed that...god i'm confused!" Getting up and observing the small cottage he came to the conclusion to see if anyone was home.

As he made his way to the door steps, and just as he was about to nock the door swung open, causing him to stumble back and fall in surprise.

_"Oh, now ain't this a surprise...a guest..." _There in the door way stood a robed figure, judging from her raspy, yet strong and feminine, voice that she was elderly. _"A guest has come to pay a visit, don't just sit there gawking...Come in, come in!" _She gestured to the door as she slumped through herself.

Still sitting on the ground in till he, reluctantly, got and went into the cottage. Was nothing to look at a few candles light the area, which didn't help much anyway, some cobwebs were splayed here and there, small kitchen area, and a living room with a rocking chair that the old woman was sitting on, creaking and cracking with each rock.

"Uh..." he began but was cut off by the strange woman.

_"Come now dear let's be polite...Come, come sit" _She gestured to a small pillow on the ground as he made his way to it plopping down on it, wearily observing her.

"...Thanks, i guess...so where am i exactly-"

_"Now, now what kind of introduction was that?" _cutting his question suddenly as she folded her arms.

"What?" Natsu was already confused as it was, could ya blame him?

_"I bring you into my home, and you don't even tell me your name, Humph...Youngsters these days, so rude..."_

"Oh, Uh...I'm sorry, My names Natsu Dragneel" he replied unsure of what will this encounter lead to.

_"Now there's a proper greeting...Now then, Natsu Dragneel, what brings you here?" _giving a heartily chuckle at the Dragon Slayer.

"I don't even know where i am! how should i know!"

_"Ahhh, i see...Thrown away to this blackened void, unsure of how you came to be here, and with no knowledge on how to leave...That's quit a problem" _She says quietly, observing the young man.

"Yeah, now do you know a way out of...what ever this place is, or not" glaring at her as she pulled herself out of the rocking chair and shuffled over to a back door way as she asked him to follow doing so she opened it...and could only stare in awe a few yards away on ground level there was a swirling vortex of white light resembling a galaxy.

"...Woah..." The old witch laughed at the blunt reaction _"That..." _She said pointing to the vortex _"Could probably Take you back from whence you came" _

"Probably?" He asked unsure.

_"Yes, that little portal is a rip in time in space linked to many worlds, but, there's no guaranty that it's your world you'll end up in" _she explained as she went over to a small drawer and opened it pulling something out.

"Hmm, AH, I remember now!" Natsu shouted in remembrance "I was out in a forest near my house when this strange...black, sphere like...thing appeared, i went to get a better look but it pulled me in somehow!"

_"Ha, good maybe that one can take you home then"_ Reappearing beside him with a wrapped cloth in her hand.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" he yelled running towards the weird hole.

_"Now hold on a moment"_ Grabbing his scarf to keep the energetic dragon from running off to soon "What, what?!" he shouted still trying to run.

_"Now before you go, I have something for you..."_ Grabbing his hand as she put the wrapped cloth in his hand unwrapping it and there was a ring in it's place, the material was unknown but it was red, the round jewel and band both had a red sheen and glow, Giving her a look of confusion as he wondered what it was for.

_"It's...a good luck charm, may it aid your journey" _stepping away and heading back to the cottage Natsu stood there putting the ring on, he could feel a slight warmth from it's core, "Thank you, Old Lady!" he shouted at her before heading to the edge of the vortex as he heard the old lady's complaint and how stupid the youth are...or something.

"...okay, so I just jump in the mysterious unknown hole that supposedly a tear in the space-time continuum that could most likely kill me...Sounds reasonably good to me!" and with that he leaped into the spiral of light as his surrounds change from a black void to walls of light.

and at the bottom he could see...something, it looked like the world and as he fell through he could only stare in awe.

a wide mountain range and what looked like ruins, it was amazing the wind in his face as he...fell...to the very far below...him, Earth...Shit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CRAP!" screaming as he plummeted to apparent doom.

"You old hag! You knew this would happen! HELP ME!" he shouted as he was flailing around and crying like a little girl.

In the distance a rather large crow noticed the shiny gleam given off from the ring on his finger and sped towards him.

"SQUAWK!" the crow cried.

In a one go it was off flying to the strange shiny object falling to the ground as it neared it spread out to grab it with it's talons.

"Oh, look...a giant bird...AHHHhH!" and then the crow grabbed him in it's feet and flew around back to the ruins it came from all the while Natsu still kept screaming all the way.

_"Oh ho ho, quit your whining boy"_ The old witch was watching him as he was carried off _"Ha you DID end up there, as I suspected" _she chuckled she stared down at orb showing Natsu to her _"And if your who I think you are, then you have quit the journey ahead of you...o, Herald of The First Flame...The son of dragons"_ As turned turning the orb off as she it returned to the image of a young pink haired man wielding fire fighting a man wearing bones and darkness consuming them

_"quite the Journey, indeed..." _

* * *

><p><strong>And...DONE! whew that took way longer than I hoped for, crapy laptop and it's internet connection...anyway how di you guys like it? I for one hope I did well with the entrance, you won't belive the storyline I cooked up for this.<strong>

**Don't want to spoil to much but there will be characters from Fairy tail other than Natsu, who will become companions for him. YES **Priscilla** will be in the story, of course you can't expect me not to bring prisc into this, she's to adorable not to. The chosen undead...well you'll see.**

**And thus it ends (Finally) and I must go and do more good(Your works pure evil and crap) And so I will see you...In the next chapter! BU-BYEEEEE!**

**_Next time..._**

**Ch.2-The journey to Fire Link**


End file.
